


Choosing Ceremony

by TatsuEigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: "Heute ist der Tag, an dem mein Sohn Zander die Alpha-Position übernimmt. Und für euch alle müsst ihr eurem Alpha folgen und gehorchen, egal was passiert." Alpha Daniel unterbrach meine Gedanken. Und als Antwort falteten alle im Feld ihre rechte Hand zu Fäusten zusammen und legten sie über ihr Herz und zeigten Respekt. Bald stellte ich fest, dass ich dasselbe tat. Ich schätze, das ist die Kraft des Alphas.





	Choosing Ceremony

"Hallo du!" Schrie jemand plötzlich und ließ mich bei dem lauten Geräusch zusammenzucken.

Ich sah vom Boden auf, nur um einen Typen vor mir grinsend zu sehen. Ich kniff meine Augenbrauen zusammen, wusste nicht, dass dieser Fremde oder warum er Ereignis mit mir sprach. Ich schaute nur neben mich, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht mit jemand anderem sprach, aber traurig, da war niemand an der Ecke, jeder hing in Gruppen herum. Typische Menschen. Es gab auch welche, die an der Ecke waren, nur nicht diese Ecke.

"Hallo. Jemand zu Hause?" Der Fremde mit den wirklich vertrauten dunkelblauen Augen, der vor mir steht, wedelt mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht.

Ich schob seine Hand weg, nur um ihn zum lachen zu bringen. "Kennen wir uns?" Ich fragte den Fremden.

"Ja. Warte. Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und beantwortete seine Frage.

"Du kennst mich wirklich nicht? Spinnst du?" Sagte er während er auf sich selbst zeigte.

"Nein. Muss ich wissen, wer du bist?" Ich fragte ihn flach.

"Nein, eigentlich. Du SOLLST mich kennen."

Ich hob meine Augenbraue und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach.

"Ich bin dein Bruder." Er sagte mir.

Ich stand aufrecht, etwas verwirrt und geschockt, dann brach ich in ein lautes Gelächter aus und beugte mich vor, um meinen Bauch zu halten. Ich sah auf und erwartete, dass er grinste oder so, aber nein. Er sah ein wenig wütend aus. "Warte, du spinnst nicht?"

Er hob seine Augenbraue, um meine Frage zu beantworten. Ich schätze, wir sind irgendwie ähnlich. "Wie alt bist du?" Ich fragte ihn.

"Ich bin auch 19, wir sind Zwillinge und ich heiße Scott Viks Shorne. Dein Name ist Skyler Vex Shorne und du bist sechs Minuten jünger als ich, deswegen bin ich dein älterer Bruder." Er grinste. "Obwohl wir Zwillinge sind, sind nur unsere Augen ähnlich, wir haben den gleichen Blauton, dunkelblau."

Ich stand für einen Moment wie betäubt da und versuchte jede Information zu verdauen, die er, mein Bruder Scott, mir erzählte.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Er schüttelte mich aus der Trance, indem er mir eine Frage stellte.

"Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich versuche nur, diese wirklich neue Information zu verarbeiten." Ich lächelte.

Er lächelte zurück und griff plötzlich nach meinem Arm, zog mich von der Wand weg, mit der ich mich vollkommen wohl fühlte. Wir erreichten eine Gruppe von Jungs als wir anhielten und Scott stellte mich ihnen vor. Sie alle sagten ihre Grüße und gingen zurück zu der Unterhaltung, die sie vorher hatten. Ich fühlte mich einfach ausgeschlossen.

"Ich gehe gerade zu der Wand zurück, in der ich gerade war." Ich sagte schnell zu Scott, meinem längst verlorenen Bruder, während ich auf diese Richtung zeigte. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich komisch, ein lang verlorener Bruder. Ich dachte immer, dass es nur in Geschichten passiert. Ich ging an meinem Bruder vorbei und rutschte schnell durch die Menge, die sich im Weg befand, bevor ich in meine Komfortzone ging.

"Hey! Sky-" hörte ich meinen Bruder rufen, wurde aber bald unter den Geräuschen der sehr lauten Menschenmenge begraben. Ich ignorierte ihn und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, indem ich mich an die Wand lehnte.

 

"Entschuldigen Sie mich." Ein Typ, von dem ich glaube, dass er von der einschüchternden Aura, die ihn umgab, ein Werewolf ist, räusperte sich mitten in der Haupthalle und erregte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Der Raum war sofort still. Man konnte wahrscheinlich nur Leute hören, die den Atem ein- und ausatmeten, ansonsten konnte man nichts anderes hören. "Okay, ich bin Javen, bald Beta von Alpha Zander." Ich denke, das erklärt die Aura, die ihn umgibt. "Also, für die Wahlzeremonie muss ich alle menschlichen Mädchen und alle menschlichen Typen trennen. Okay, alle menschlichen Mädchen und Jungs, von 13 bis 17 Jahren, gehen in den Nordflügel." Er deutete nach rechts.

Fast die Hälfte der Halle war frei, als alle 13 bis 17 Jahre alt im Nordflügel waren. "Okay. Jetzt möchte ich, dass alle unter 45 Jahren in den Ostflügel gehen. Sie werden euch dort weiter trennen."

Ich nickte, obwohl mich niemand sehen konnte und ging zum Ostflügel. Es gab eine Menge Leute, die zusammengepfercht waren und bald war ich auch ein Pfannkuchen. Im Ostflügel trennten sie alle Altersgruppen und wir wurden alle durch die Hintertür aus der Maind herausgezogen. Du würdest denken, dass es dort Vans gab, die bereit waren, uns zur Wahlzeremonie zu bringen, aber nein. Es gab ein riesiges Feld hinter dem Maind und an einem Ende des Feldes war eine Bühne für die königliche Familie vorbereitet. Und wo sitzen wir? Nun, es gibt eine Regel, dass, wenn es Werwölfe gibt, du nicht sitzen kannst, wenn sie dich nicht persönlich bitten, Platz zu nehmen, was sehr selten ist. Wir müssen stehen und das ist normal für uns Menschen.

 

Tap. Tap.

Der Klang des getesteten Mikrofons stammt von einem Mann, der auf der Bühne stand. Und bald sagte er die Wörter, von denen ich geträumt habe.

 

"Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, herzlich willkommen zur Krönungszeremonie von Alpha Zander, die auch als Wahlzeremonie bekannt ist."

Ein lauter Applaus wurde ihm erwidert, der Typ auf der Bühne.

"Es scheint, als wären alle aufgeregt, was?" Er gluckste. "Also bitte begrüßen Sie Alpha Daniel und seinen Sohn, der bald Alpha Zander wird."

Ein weiterer lauter Applaus wurde gespielt, nur dass es dieses Mal viel lauter war. Ein Mann, der ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt war, kam auf die Bühne, gefolgt von dem berüchtigten Alpha Zander. Ich beäugte ihn und überflog seinen Körper. Er war atemberaubend, wahrscheinlich heiß.

 

"Heute ist der Tag, an dem mein Sohn Zander die Alpha-Position übernimmt. Und für euch alle müsst ihr eurem Alpha folgen und gehorchen, egal was passiert." Alpha Daniel unterbrach meine Gedanken. Und als Antwort falteten alle im Feld ihre rechte Hand zu Fäusten zusammen und legten sie über ihr Herz und zeigten Respekt. Bald stellte ich fest, dass ich dasselbe tat. Ich schätze, das ist die Kraft des Alphas.

Der ganze Raum war ruhig, während die Zeremonie abgehalten wurde. Alpha Daniel und Alpha Zander standen hinter einem kleinen Tisch. Und auf diesem kleinen Tisch lag ein Dolch und eine durchsichtige Glasschüssel, die mit Wasser gefüllt war.

Alpha Daniel hob den Dolch auf und bat Alpha Zander, ihn zu wiederholen: "Ich, Alpha Zander Austin Blake, verspreche, das gesamte Königreich zu führen und zu beschützen, egal was passiert. Ich verspreche, das Königreich zu meiner ersten Priorität überall und überall zu machen Egal, was passiert. Alpha Zander Austin Blake, Sohn von Alpha Daniel Alec Blake, ist bereit, die wichtige Rolle eines Alpha-Königs zu übernehmen und jedes Mitglied jedes Rudels in schwierigen Zeiten zu beschützen."

 

Er beendete seine Rede und Alpha Daniel schnitt seine linke Handfläche, während Zander dasselbe tat. Das Seltsame war, während Alpha Zander seine Handfläche schnitt, meine linke Handfläche stechend war, es war als ob meine Handfläche in Scheiben geschnitten wäre. Ich schaute auf meine Handfläche und versuchte etwas zu finden, aber nada, da war absolut nichts auf meiner Hand. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, verwirrte den Kopf. Ich beschloss, es zu vergessen und mich auf die Zeremonie zu konzentrieren. Alpha Daniel ließ ein Bluttröpfchen in das klare Wasser in der Glasschüssel prasseln.

"Wenn du, Alpha Zander Austin Blake, rein fit bist, um den Titel zu übernehmen, wird sich unser Blut vermischen. Wenn nicht, dann muss ich einen anderen finden und du wirst zu einer Beta degradiert werden."

Keuchen von allen Seiten waren zu hören, aber ich ignorierte sie und konzentrierte mich auf Zanders Gesicht. Sein Gesicht war voller Hoffnung und ich sah einen Hauch von Sorge. Seine Augenbrauen waren ernsthaft zusammengekniffen und ich muss sagen, er ist wirklich heiß. Ich lächelte innerlich und wollte nicht, dass jemand mir gegenüber misstrauisch wurde. Alpha Zander ließ einen Tropfen Blut aus seiner Handfläche in das Wasser fließen. Das Blut ... Gemischt.

Wolfspfeife wurde geblasen und ein klagender Applaus ertönte und ließ mich zusammenzucken.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn." Alpha Daniel erzählte Zander nach dem Applaus. "Nun, du, Zander Austin Blake, bist offiziell der Alpha King." Er fuhr fort und schloss ihre blutigen Hände zusammen und mischte ihr Blut.

Ich war beeindruckt, als ich sah, dass die Aura um Zander stärker und stärker wurde, bis es mich erschreckte. Nun, alles erschreckt mich.

"Alle, bitte willkommen Alpha Zander!"

Wolfspfeifen pfiffen.

Claps waren Applaus.

Knurre wurden geknurrt.

Wir blieben einfach still, abgelenkt von dem Ereignis, aber der Zeremonie, die danach stattfinden wird.

 

"Jetzt soll die Wahlzeremonie beginnen!" Mein Albtraum hat gerade angefangen. "Macht zwei Reihen, Mädchen vorne, Jungs hinten." Ein paar Minuten später wurden zwei sehr lange Linien gebildet. Zander stand auf der Bühne und scannte uns, als ich aufblickte. Unsere Augen waren verschlossen. Alles, was ich sah, waren er und seine grauen Augen, die mich fesselten. Ich sah mich in seinem Arm, er umarmte mich fest, sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken. Dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich hart und er schaute weg und ließ die Vision verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich fühlte mich durch diese Aktion verletzt. Ich schaute wieder nach unten, als ob meine einfachen, grauweißen Wohnungen das interessanteste Ding der Welt wären. Ich sah auf und sah, dass Zander immer noch die Linie mit den Mädchen abtastete, auf der anderen Seite von wo ich stand.

"Du!" Er sagte plötzlich, seine Stimme dröhnte über das ganze Feld. Er zeigte auf das Mädchen neben mir.

"Du. Komm her." Er sagte, während er zeigte ... Auf mich? Ich verbeugte mich langsam und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. "Nein! Nicht du, du erbärmliches Mädchen." Zander schrie mir zu. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und verbeugte mich wieder, ohne in Sichtkontakt zu kommen. "Du! Der hinter diesem hässlichen Mädchen!" Er sagte und als ich in seine Augen sah ... Ich sah gar nichts. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten und drohten um herauszufallen. Ich wandte mich ab und wischte meine Tränen weg, traurig.

 

Sei stark, Schatz. Das waren die letzten Wörter von meiner Mutter, bevor sie im Krankenhaus vom Krebs starb. Sie war das einzige Familie die ich hatte.

"Ich bin fertig." Sagte Zander, nachdem er vier Mädchen, drei Blondinen und eine Brünette ausgesucht hatte, in die ich nicht aufgenommen wurde.

Warum zog sich mein Herz zusammen? Was hat Traurigkeit über mich gebracht?


End file.
